


PDA Talk

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [16]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The Time Team is ready for another day, but they might have to be very quiet.





	PDA Talk

**Author's Note:**

> P is for public displays of affection, passion, and portmanteau.

“Perhaps we should let them sleep” Jiya considered in a mutter, shot her boyfriend a quick glance, “I mean, last mission was really tough for them”

“Yeah, but…” the engineer began, “We just have to get everyone to be quiet”

The young woman nodded and followed him as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Apparently the couch is comfortable” commented Denise once she entered the common room, Rufus and Jiya found her studying the pair sleeping on said couch. A small smile on her lips. She turned to the other two and approached, “Breakfast?” she questioned after her gaze paused on Rufus bowl of cereal.

The programmer just shook his head.

“I wanted to let them sleep, but we’ll have to make a meeting soon” Christopher observed while making herself some coffee.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be now” Jiya commented looking over her shoulder to the sofa.

“No, it doesn’t” the older woman agreed.

“Good mo--” Connor began

“Shh!!” the trio made shutting up Wyatt and Mason in a second.

“What?” the soldier asked frowning.

“Garcy is sleeping” Rufus informed.

“What the hell is Garcy?” Logan questioned.

“Lucy and Flynn” Jiya explained.

“You made them a portmanteau?” Denise could hardly contain an amused smile.

“Well, they are almost always together, so it saves everyone time” Rufus pointed out.

“You do know we call you two Riya, right?” Wyatt commented.

The two watched a Logan for a moment before facing each other.

“I like the sound” Carlin observed.

“Yeah, me too”

“Awesome, now you’re an institution,” Garcia’s voice said, attracting attention, yet the team only saw Lucy rubbing her eyes once she sat up on the couch.

“And we’re too” she added giving the tall man a look.

“Yeah, I caught that” finally, he sat up.

“How long have you two been awake?” Jiya asked.

“Connor” Flynn informed, “You know your angry shushing isn’t exactly quiet, right?”

“But we’re glad you tried” Lucy added.

“Jesus, you do are an institution” Wyatt commented, “Can we have breakfast now?”

“You do,” Denise said and turned to the historian and her partner “And so should the two of you, we have a meeting in twenty minutes. And don’t you two have beds?”

“We were watching a movie” Preston explained, then glanced over her shoulder, “Sorry for that, by the way, your back must be killing you”

“I’m good, this couch is surprisingly comfortable,” Garcia said.

“I’m glad to hear,” Christopher told, “Now if you’re done with the morning love, we’ve got work to do people”

“Yes, ma’am” the Croatian man stated and waited for Lucy to get up before doing the same.

“Do you want coffee?” the historian questioned making her way to the kitchen with blankets wrapped around her form.

“Ah, yes, thank you,” her partner said.

“Go change, I’ll go later”

He nodded.

“Cute, almost gross, but cute” commented Rufus, earning a nudge from her girlfriend.

“You too, Riya. You too” Garcia said leaving the room.

Lucy waited until he was out of earshot before facing everyone else, “Will I hear the end of it?”

“No,” said Jiya.

“Nope” added Rufus.

“Not at all” Connor agreed.

Wyatt just shrugged.

“I’ll try to be merciful,” Denise said, “but not much” the agent faced the pair of techies, “But neither will Riya here if this is of any comfort”

“It isn’t,” Lucy said.

“No, it isn’t” Rufus shook his head.

Christopher just smiled, “Good. Now, go get ready”, she made her way to the computer station after grabbing some files.

Lucy and Rufus exchanged glances and shrugged before getting back to their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> P can also be for Palmolive, the brand of the Aloe Vera cream for, you know, a burn.


End file.
